This disclosure relates to Computer-Aided Design and Computer-Aided Manufacturing (CAD/CAM) methods. CAD/CAM software systems are long known in the computer art. Some utilize wire-and-frame methods of building models while others utilize form features. Typically, in the form feature method of building CAD/CAM models, physical features are added to the model in an associative relationship with whatever other features. Unfortunately, then, the alteration or deletion of any one feature will result in the alteration or deletion of any other features attached to it. This makes altering or correcting complicated models extensive and time-consuming.
Disclosed is a method of horizontally structured manufacturing, comprising: selecting a blank for machining into an actual part; establishing a coordinate system; creating a master process model in a first file comprising a virtual blank corresponding to the blank and a plurality of manufacturing features. The method also includes: virtual machining of each manufacturing feature of the plurality of manufacturing features into the virtual blank, each manufacturing feature exhibiting an associative relationship with the coordinate system; creating an in-process model by copying and linking the virtual blank and copying and linking a selected manufacturing feature from the master process model to the in-process model. The method also includes generating manufacturing instructions to create the actual part by machining the plurality of manufacturing features into the blank.
A manufactured part created by a method of horizontally structured CAD/CAM manufacturing comprising: a blank for machining into said manufactured part; a coordinate system; a master process model in a first file comprising: a virtual blank corresponding to the blank and a plurality of manufacturing features; virtual machining of each manufacturing feature of the plurality of manufacturing features into the virtual blank, each manufacturing feature exhibiting an associative relationship with the coordinate system. An in-process model is created by: copying and linking the virtual blank and copying and linking a selected manufacturing feature from the master process model to the in-process model. The actual part created by machining the manufacturing feature into the blank in accordance with a manufacturing instruction.
Also disclosed is a storage medium encoded with a machine-readable computer program code for horizontally structured manufacturing. The storage medium including instructions for causing a computer to implement the abovementioned method.
Additionally disclosed is a computer data signal for horizontally structured manufacturing. The computer data signal comprising code configured to cause a processor to implement the abovementioned method.